super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper (Aegloshian)
The Creeper Brood (Plural), Creepers, or simply just "Creeps", is the Elite and Highest Grade of the low-grade "Expendable" Aerozu classification. They are scientifically known as "Viridisnubes", literally "Green Cloud". They were originally named Creepers by soldiers for the hissing sound it makes before it strikes as well as its colouration as it is eerily reminiscent of the hissing sound of the Creeper found in the ancient and Nostalgic Terran game known as "Minecraft". __ToC__ Appearance The Creeper takes the largest departure from the Munifex's basic design unlike the Evocatus which builds upon the design and the Cornicen Roach which at least retains some similarities. Notably, the Creeper is dark green in colouration of its carapace unlike the black or orange found in most other breeds and is larger than any of its predecessors, standing at 3.5 meters tall. In terms of posture, the Creeper possesses 4 legs; 2 at the from and bottom of the body. Uniquely however, the front legs come out from near the middle of the body in an L shape before jutting out with a large spike (Its main body part that actually makes contact with the ground). Furthermore, the hind legs start low to the body and goes up and forwards, again in an L shape (with the shorter end parallel to the ground) before too ending in a large spike. Its main body is clearly segmented with its carapace, its "head" in particular juts out quite a bit from the main body and is visibly segmented in two pieces of roughly equal size. In the middle segment that connects the other segment and the main body are two pits which are described as "black eyes". Under the "arm pits" of the front legs connecting to the body are two large tubes that aim forward. These fire large black spikes of equal size to 20mm bullets. Unlike the Munifex or Evocatus, the Creeper lacks a tail or visible mouth for that matter. Anatomy The Creeper has the most advanced anatomy out of the Low-Grades. Notably, it seems to lack organs of any kind as its entire body serves to function as every organ (Called Decentralized Organ System). This in essence means that entire holes can be blown in the Creeper and it'd keep on operating as if nothing had happened at all. The only "organ" that the Creeper possesses are small roughly orange-sized bright green sacs inside their bodies which contains extremely potent enzymes and hormones that allows the Creeper to operate non-stop for its entire lifespan as well as contains all the steroids and adrenaline it'd ever need (due to its lacking of a proper heart). These sacs have become a sort of delicacy on the battlefield and a rite of passage for new soldiers for they have a semi-acidic flavour that is fairly addicting after extreme cooking. However Command urges soldiers not to do this due to the numerous problems this could entail. Despite its size, the Creeper isn't any slower than its brethren and retains a cruising ~600mph at a faster acceleration thanks to its powerful hind legs which can crush power armour. Although the speed of which it impales enemies is drastically slower than the Evocatus' Scythe Speed, this is made up for due to its significantly higher mass that lets it create holes in some of the toughest tank armour and shields. Its new carapace is not just for show either as its dark green colouration is the result of spinning Depleted Uranium and unknown exotic materials into the already dense carapace of the Roach. This makes the Creeper immune to practically all forms of traditional weaponry and requires Heavy Railguns and Rail Cannons to properly penetrate or obscene amounts of explosives to maim. In addition, thanks to its extended head, the Creeper is capable of straight ramming enemies which is usually its main form of attack when on open battlefields. When at a range, the Creeper is more than happy to utilize its two Pike Launchers; firing black "teeth" at speeds that the previous examples could never replicate. Its last and best attribute is its detection system. The Creeper is technically blind; its two "eyes" are in fact an extremely advanced odor detection system which is thousands of times more sensitive than the most trained of Terran Canines or Machinery. Furthermore, the Creeper has 6 small wing-like extensions from its back that detects even the most minute vibrations in the air. Theoretically, these extensions are able to map out battlefield conditions for an entire mile all around in real-time. Military Value The Creeper offers one main advantage over its predecessors; sheer performance. The Creeper when it was first sighted on the battlefield as originally thought of as the Aerozu's Tank Breed, owing to its damn near invincibility to the inexperienced soldiers. What would kill and tear apart The Munifex, The Evocatus, and the Roach would merely fly off the Creeper's carapace and fortifications that'd normally scoff at any normal invasion force would suddenly find themselves hit hard with attacks that outstrip the other breeds completely. All of this performance is further compacted by the fact that the Creeper can still be mass produced in large numbers only marginally less than that of the Evocatus. In addition, Creepers can be sent onto battlefields in smaller numbers for complete battlefield awareness which furthers the Shrewd's tactical capabilities. Although it is rarer, the Creeper is also known to be fielded in the trillions and sent in waves of the billions upon billions much like all the others in the Low-Grade category. Although it is a sign of a civilization's strength if this event occurs, it is also a guarantee of a world that's lost as nothing short of Planetary Glassing could ever prevent such a large amount of Creepers from taking the planet. Known Variants *Exploder: These are less armoured and are filled to the brim with extremely radioactive acid. In addition to causing extreme damage in the initial explosion, the acid is capable of melting through ship hulls in moments and the radiation left over is able to give Terrans acute radiation poisoning which could kill in minutes. Category:Akreious